Tutor
Nicki has to tutor Nate in order for him to pass his classes, however they cannot get along well enough for that to happen. Year: 2006 Transcript (The episode opens with a high school aged Nate in the principals office) Principal: Nate, do you know why your here? Nate: Look, Ms. For the last time that watterballoon and gunpowder thing was my sister! Principal: Not that dumbass. You're failing your class. Nate: Oh. Witch one? History, science, English... Principal: Math. You won't be able to graduate if you don't get you damn grades up so I'm giving you a tutor. Nate: What? No. Principal: Yes. I'm sure you'll get along just fine, she's very smart so she may be able to teach even you. Nate: I don't care. I can do it some other way. Principal: It's the only way. I don't wanna have you again next year. Nate: Fine, fine I'll do it. Who is this chick anyway? Principal: I think her name was Nicki. Last name started with a C... Nate: Oh hell no. Principal: What? What is it now? Nate: She's a freshmen! I know her I've seen her talking to my sister. I can't be tutored by a freshmen! Principal: Next time study. Now please, get out. Nate: (Sigh) Fine, bye. (Exits the office) (Cuts to Nicki packing up her things) Nicki: I still have to go tutor this guy that I don't even give a shit about. (Sigh) I need hours so I guess I have to. (Hope runs up to Nicki with a book and paper in hand) Hope: Hi! Help? Nicki: (Sigh) What now? Hope: So um.. I need some help with the book report for 6th period. Nicki: That was due last month. Hope: Oh. Well no point in doing it now. (Throws away the book) Nicki: Don't reproduce. Hope: Ouch. The hell's got you so down? Nicki: I have to teach a dumbass to be less dumb. Hope: Oh the tutoring thing? Nicki: Yeah. I have to go to his house or something but I have no idea where it is. Hope: Let me see. Nicki: Okay. (Hands her a small paper) Hope: This is my house. Nicki: What? Oh shit I'm not teaching you am I? Hope: No. They would have let me know. Nicki: Then what? Am I teaching Jacob or something? I guess that's not too bad, he's pretty nice. Hope: No, his grades aren't great but he doesn't need a tutor. Nicki: Then what? Hope: You know I have two brothers right? Nicki: Oh. Well what's the other one like? Hope: Spiky hair and annoying. Nicki: Oh shit. I think I know who you mean and I don't think the hours are worth it. Hope: Calm down. Now I have some water balloons to get rid of so I'll see ya later. Nicki: That was you- Hope: Okay bye! (Runs off) Nicki: And no sign of intellectual life found. (Cuts to Nicki walking up to the front door of a house) Nicki: This better be the right place. (Knocks on the door) Voice: Coming. (Jacob comes to open the door) Jacob: Um.. Nicki, what are you doing here? I mean not that I don't want you here but why? Nicki: I have to tutor your brother. Jacob: Oh. Okay then. Come in. (Mumbles to himself) I'll fucking murder that-- Nicki: What? Jacob: What? Nicki: Okay then... (Walks in and sits on the couch) Hope: (Carrying a huge plate of food) Oh 'sup Nicki. Welcome. Nicki: Hope are you really going to eat all that? Hope: Fuck yea. Nicki: You know if you keep eating like that you'll gain w- Hope: Finish that sentence, I dare you. Nicki: N-nevermind. Just get your brother down here so we can start so I can leave. Hope: K. NATE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW! Nicki: I didn't mean like that. Nate: (Comes downstairs) What? What the hell do you want? Hope: Not me, you have a study date. Nicki: IT'S NOT A DATE! Hope: (Laughs) I was joking calm down. Okay then so I guess we're not needed so my and Jacob are going to take off. Jacob: Fine. (Cuts to about 30 minutes into the study session) Nicki: For the 10th time, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS MOVE IT LEFT! HOW HARD IS THAT! Nate: That's not the hard part it's telling where the points are! Nicki: X THEN Y! Nate: BUT WITCH IS X!? Nicki: YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT FROM 7TH GRADE! (Sigh) You're hopeless. Unteachable. I can't do this I give up. Nate: So you just give up? Nicki: Yes! It's not just cuz your slow, you're not even trying, you're lazy, and you act like an ass hole! Nate: Yeah, and you act like a bossy bitch that thinks she knows everything, while in reality she's just an annoying little shit no one likes! (Realizes what he just said) Oh crap! No, I didn't mean that.. Nicki: If that's really how you feel then fine. (Slaps the text book on the table) Teach yourself. (Walks out) Nate: Shit.. Hope: (Off screen) That was cold bro. Nate: Wha- (Turns around) Have you been listening in the whole time? Jacob: Of course we have. And after that I guess Nicki is still on the market. Sweet. Hope: (Face palms) (Cuts to the next day at school, Nate and Jacob walking to their next class) Jacob: Ya know, Nicki didn't come to school. Think it's cuz of what you said? Nate: I didn't say anything that bad okay? Jacob: Dude, she's a girl, that would hurt girls waaay more then guys. You may as well have just stabbed her in the chest. That would have been more humane at least. Nate: I didn't mean it okay! Anyway, I still don't think little miss honners classes would have missed a day cuz of that. Maybe she got really sick. Jacob: We would have known the night before stupid. Ya think something bad happened? Nate: No. Maybe she broke her leg? Jacob: Maybe but there's no way to know. Nate: She's fine. I'm sure of it. Jacob: Well my class is this way so I'll see ya at home. (Cuts to Nate walking in at home in the rain) Nate: Hey mom!? Mrs.. Thompson: What? Nate: So when is dad coming home cuz I need to work on that car with him and-- Mrs.. Thompson: Oh.. Sorry Nate I didn't tell you yesterday? He won't be coming for another month or so, they need him right now. Nate: Wait what? You could have said something sooner ya know! (Sigh) Never mind I'm going for a drive. Mrs.. Thompson: Be careful! You crashed the car last night after your girlfriend left, it's in bad shape Nate: SHE'S NO- She's not my girlfriend and It's fine! I didn't hit it that bad! (Grabs a brown jacket with an 'N' on it and just leaves) (Cuts to Nate walking back home in the rain) Nate: Guess she was right as always. I can't believe it just broke down in the middle of the street. (Shivers) Crap it's could. (Stops walking when he sees Nicki sitting in front of her door crying) Oh dear god.. (Walks closer) Um.. A-are you okay? Nicki: (Glares) Shut up and go away I don't need to talk to anyone right now! Especially not you! Nate: (Thinking back to what Jacob said earlier) Um.. This doesn't have anything to do with what I said.. Does it? Nicki: I SAID GET LOST! And of course not! You think I care about that shit right now? Just go damn it! Nate: (Sigh) Fine then. (Starts to walk away but then stops and throws his jacket at her) Nicki: What the hell!? Nate: You'll catch a cold okay? I don't need it. I'm not even that cold. Just.. Just take it. (Walks away) (Nicki just looks at the jacket before starting to tear up again) Nicki: (Mumbles) Thanks.. '-End ' Category:Episodes